Episode 8488 (27th May 2019)
Plot It's the morning after Lisa's death and Zak and Belle are struggling to cope with their grief. At the farm, Cain sits Kyle down and breaks the news of Lisa's death whilst at the pub, no one can quite believe Lisa is gone. Paddy's excited about Chas' ultrasound scan tomorrow but Chas is preoccupied thinking about Lisa. Cain calls around to Wishing Well Cottage where Belle explains to him that she wishes she would've spent more time with Lisa and she feels like she's been cheated. Whilst Belle and Cain are talking, Sam quietly slips out the house. Maya's face is plastered over front page of the Hotten Courier. Social worker, Joanna, appears in the shop and informs David that Maya was in court today and she'll be pleading Not Guilty then heads into Farrers Barn to speak with Jacob. At the factory, Kerry and Nicola flick through Laurel's dating app. Rishi encourages Jai to sign up for a dating app too. Charity hides out on the pub corridor as a toast if prepared for Lisa. Chas reminds Charity that the last thing Lisa would want is her moping around, so Charity paints on a smile then heads back into the bar raises a toast to Lisa, just as Sam walks into the pub. Sam is far from happy to find everyone laughing and questions what there is to celebrate as Lisa is dead. Chas explains to Sam that they were just trying to remember Lisa although Sam hits back that she didn't laugh when Grace died. A dismayed Chas walks off, as does Sam. Joanna informs Jacob that Maya is pleading not guilty and questions how that makes him feel. David orders Jacob to answer Joanna's questions and reminds the boy he's come to know as a son that if he doesn't tell the truth, Maya will get away with abusing him. When Jacob maintain nothing happened between him and Maya, David questions why he's protecting her. Instead of answering, Jacob asks David why he's trying to destroy Maya. David urges Jacob to open his eyes and see that Maya abused him. Chas is nowhere to be seen and Charity and Paddy are worried. Charity decides to give Sam a piece of her mind. Rishi researches dating agencies to sign Jai up to although Jai claims he's perfectly happy being single. Charity appears at Wishing Well Cottage looking for Sam but he's not there and no one has any idea where he is. When Chas finally returns to the pub, Paddy worries she isn't coping and concludes it's because she's worried about the scan tomorrow. The Take A Vow finances aren't looking good. Tracy and David inform Leyla that Maya is pleading Not Guilty, so if Jacob doesn't admit what went on between them, there's no case against Maya. When Sam returns to Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia asks him why he kicked off in the pub. Sam admits he's worried that Belle will get ill again and Lisa won't be here to help her. Lydia insists Belle is tougher than he thinks but that doesn't stop Sam fearing Belle's voices will return again. Jai has taken Rishi's advice and joined a dating app although he orders his father not to breathe a work to the factory girls. Charity finds Chas at Grace's memorial garden when Chas explains she can't wait to get the scan over and done with so she can enjoy her pregnancy. She admits she can't grieve for Lisa as Lisa had a life and memories which Grace will never have. At the same time, Paddy wonders if he should cancel the scan. Bear urges Paddy to talk to Chas, but instead, Paddy decides to go ahead and cancel it. Belle confides in Lydia that she's most upset that Lisa won't be here to witness her getting married or meet any children she may have. Lydia promises Belle they'll all be there for her. Belle worries about how Zak will cope without Lisa whilst Lydia admits she's worried about Sam as he seems detached. Belle insists Sam is fine, commenting he's the most resilient out of all of them. Meanwhile around the side of the barn, Sam sits crying. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Social Worker - Pepter Lunkuse Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, staff corridor and beer garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, office and factor floor *Farrers Barn - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes